Smiling
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: "I can literally hear you smiling." That was the last thing she remembered from their little conversation. Two shot! Rated T for swearing
1. Annie

**AN: Hey strangers. It's been too long. You guys must really hate me right now. Exams have been done for a while and I actually got all A's for the semester. Shocking, I know. And you Covert Suburbia readers, I'm working on the next chapter. So don't fret, I'll be done soon… hopefully. Anyways, this is going to be a two or three (looking like a two) shot. I hope that you all enjoy this little thing that has popped into my mind and taken root.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Covert Affairs, even after all this time**

Smiling

"I can literally hear you smiling." That was the last thing she remembered from their little conversation. Hell, she didn't even remembered where she was going to. All she knew was that with each mile added onto the speedometer a chunk of her heart had been violently ripped out and was blown away in the wind that was whipping her hair back and forth, to and fro.

Damn her sister for unlocking what she knowingly kept locked away deep down in the back of her mind. Damn her cheating husband for screwing with her sister's life. Damn that anonymous girl for making her best friend leave her. Damn him for leaving her and for killing her plant. But most importantly damn herself for falling in love with him.

Then it hit her like a ton of bricks: She was completely in love with him, her best friend. Her sister was right after all. She was in love with him and he left her for another woman. But after that tragedy, she still loved him.

All of a sudden a thought popped into her head, a crazy thought really. She had to tell him before her left for Africa. Even if he didn't love her back or even like her as more than a friend. She just had to tell him. To get it off her chest before it was too late.

She made a sharp U-turn on the abandoned road and raced into the opposite direction back to D.C. where she would confront him.

**AN: I hope that you enjoyed that so very very small portion of this story.**

**As always**

**Remember to Smilew :),**

**Beccaboo.**


	2. Auggie

**AN: Wow the whole thing in less than 24 hours. I must love you guys or something. Either that or I really need you readers or reader (still on debate) to forgive me. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this end part to my two shot.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Covert Affairs…sadly :(**

He sat in one of the airport chairs, waiting to find out what went wrong with his flight. One minute he was speed walking to his gate so that he wouldn't be late, then the next he was ushered to this spot by his guide who had been leading him when the speakers went off telling the other passengers that his flight had gotten delayed.

His guide had just walked off to the service desk for some reason unknown to him. The only company he had was his thoughts… and that man sitting next to him that smelt too much like a knock-off cologne. He could hear the stranger speaking rather loudly into his phone as he got up and walked away, leaving him now alone with his thoughts.

His thoughts, on the other hand, stayed stationary on something… well on a person actually: Her. "I can literally hear you smiling." That was what he said to her. He didn't really pay attention to her words, but more the tone of her voice when he heard her reply. Her voice wasn't right. It was off, as if she was trying to hide something from him. What would she be hiding from him? He gave her his car. It wasn't the best good-bye gift, but he was coming back. He just had to go to Africa to tell another that it wouldn't work with their… whatever you call it. Sure, he'd try but let's be honest; he won't be able to wait forever, at least not for her.

But anyways, what would make her want to hide something from him. Was it Guilt for getting his car, or Sadness that her plant died? But somehow he knew that it was something else.

Then he heard a familiar voice somewhere behind him, probably the service desk, "Excuse me? Hi, I'm Annie. I was wondering when the nearest flight to Africa is?"

"Well, Annie, the closest flight is delayed at the moment but –"

"Annie?" He couldn't believe it. She was here looking for him. It kind of reminded him of a movie that he watched, listened to, earlier that week. The one where that guy ran to the airport to find his girl.

"Auggie?" She asked. He followed the sound of where her voice was until his hand grazed over her sleeve.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came here to tell you something important." She said hesitantly.

"Annie, you know that you can tell me any-" his words were cut off when he felt her lips on his. It was light touch, almost as soft as a whisper.

She pulled back from his as he stood there. Was he imagining this? No, he absolutely felt it. All of a sudden his hands for her face and plunged in, crashing their lips together again. He could tell that he caught her off guard. Hell, it caught himself off guard. She recovered quickly though, and kissed him back with just as much passion and force as he was feeling. Upon this reaction he couldn't help but smile into the kiss.

Their kiss lasted a glorious amount of time but was cut too short for his liking when she pulled away. When they pulled away they were both panting. He let his forehead fall against hers.

"I knew you couldn't resist me Walker." He breathed out. Oh how he wished he could see her now. Her emotion filled eyes looking up to his. Her cheeks blushing a brilliant color.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?" He asked her seriously.

"Do you know how long _I've_ waited to do that?" He heard her asking. He chuckled at her reply. She started to quietly laugh with him until she gave him a short kiss.

"I guess I'm not leaving after all."

"Really?" She asked. He could hear the hope in that beautiful voice of hers.

"Yeah, I think I'll stay awhile." And with that the pair left the airport with his luggage in hand. They got into the car and headed to his apartment. He should have seen it all along but he was too blind to see it: Auggie Anderson was head over heels in love with Annie Walker.

**AN: That was definitely longer than the first one. As I said before, I hope that you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Special thanks to one of those random plot generators for helping me bring Annie and Auggie together. There was a blizzard here in March… in March! This isn't good. I mean I love snow and all, but in March? It's just weird is all.**

**On an ending note, **

**Remember to Smile :)**

**~Beccaboo**


End file.
